He's A What?
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Ever feel like there was something off, something that just didn't sit right? Well, InuYasha knows just what that is like, he's been feeling that way for just about his whole life and he's about to find out just what that something is...
1. Prologue

He's A What?

* * *

A/N- Hey all...this is a new story that I needed to put up sometime...so now's better than never I guess...anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this...

It don't own Inu puppy, wish I did but I don't...this was merely for fun and to torture the characters...Muwhahaha!

Ahem...sorry...enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

"Hurry, there is not much time before he gets here. Please…leave and never look for me again."

Beads of sweat were starting to form on the woman's forehead as she tightened her grip upon the hand of the man that was kneeling at her side. "But why milady, do you think I will be unable to protect you?"

A gentle smile curved the lips of the woman as she felt the pains beginning to flow throughout her body, causing her vision to blur and her throat to burn. "P…please, I beg of you…go…now…before…before he…" the woman bit back a sharp scream as unbearable pain shot up from her abdomen. '_The baby won't wait any longer…my love…please, come to me_.'

Silently pleading, the woman felt the man at her side release her hand and glare down at her in barely held anguish, "I…I shall get help my lady…please hold until then." He then turned and started to stride from the room, wishing to tell him one last thing, the woman pushed herself into a sitting position.

"W…wait," her voice was cracked and barely audible as she stretched her hand out to stop the man from leaving, but it was too late. He had already left the room, leaving the woman alone with her pain.

Feeling tears start to well up in her eyes, the woman attempted to get to her feet, but one fact prevented this.

She was heavy with child and was already going into labor, but her stubborn nature and worry for the man who had just left was too strong. She knew that if she didn't get him or the other's to leave, they all could possibly die, that was something that she would never be able to forgive herself for if she was able to prevent it and didn't.

Just as she had started to rise, a deep and melodic howl echoed from in the distance, the woman's head shot up and her eyes turned to the only window in an otherwise sealed room. The moon was full and high in the sky, casting many shadows into the room and striking the woman's pitch black hair, making her appear as more than the mere mortal woman that she was.

But that is not what caught her eye and made a sad yet content smile appear on her flushed countenance, standing before the full moon on the high cliff outside her home, stood a radiant looking figure. His fur glittered in the moonlight as he stood tall and regally, his leg muscles bouncing at the great power that flowed through them. He was a dog demon lord in his true form and he shone with every ounce of his lineage.

The woman felt her strength begin to leave her as her legs folded upon themselves, forcing her to her knees. A puddle of fluid surrounded her as she clutched to her bedding, feeling something burst inside of her.

Knowing the moment had come, she slowly slid back lying down and spreading her legs, her leg muscles twitching from the great strain on them. Raising each of her legs and bending them wide, her eyes still focused upon the glorious figure looming over her house, the woman's head snapped back as she let out an earsplitting scream.

This continued as the woman clamped her eyes shut and began to push with all of her might, knowing that if she did not hurry, it may very well be the end of her unborn child's life as well as her own that would pay the price. Feeling her child slowly move out of her body, the woman's chest heaving, her eyes turned towards the window again only to see that the demon dog that had been standing there was gone.

'_He's coming then…_' pushing one last time with all of her might, the woman felt as her child slipped from her body and started to cry out to her. Her pain momentarily forgotten, the woman leaned foreword and gripped her thighs as her eyes examined her newborn.

There was blood everywhere and more was pooling about the child as the woman felt her life slowly slipping away from her. Unable to accept death just yet, the woman slipped off her haori, which had somehow failed to be stained with any blood.

Leaning down towards the child as best she could, she gently lifted the still blood soaked child, seeing that the umbilical cord was still connected to the child. Pulling the child close to her mouth, the woman gripped the cord between her teeth and tasting her own blood as it dripped off her child, the woman bit down as hard as she could thus severing the cord.

Breathing heavily as her hair stuck in clumps to the nape of her neck, the woman took her haori and slowly wiped her child clean of the blood. The haori was almost dripping in blood by the time she finished and the woman was barely able to keep herself from collapsing.

Outside she could hear a battle being fought, as she finally was able to make out the infants' features.

There were two prominent things that stood out about the child, these were the two sliver ears that adorned the head and the long mane of silver hair that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Feeling a gentle smile curve her lips, the woman gently wrapped her child in the same blood-soaked haori and lay back, rolling onto her side knowing that soon she would leave this world.

Suddenly at her side she heard the door being slid open and as she turned to see who it was, she tucked her child under the folds of her clothes, concealing it's existence. It was the man that had left before, but he seemed different, as the woman called out his name she saw the spear that he held and knew immediately what it was for.

All she did was smile softly, "please…I know he is here now, please leave while you still can." The man didn't seem to have heard her and only continued to approach, as he whispered something, all the woman saw was the swift movement of the spear as it pierced her heart.

The man slowly backed away from his now dead lady, he had loved her dearly and she had betrayed him, pulling out his sword the man turned towards the nearby candle and sliced at it. Thus causing it to fall to the floor and a fire to start, taking one last look at the woman, the man turned and left never to see her again.

Outside the sounds of battle continued as the fire in the room grew larger, just as it was about to reach where the now motionless woman and her child lay, the wall was broken through.

A tall figure moved quickly towards the woman and the sound of a sword being drawn could be heard over the crackling sounds of the fire. The figure sliced once with his sword and the woman immediately began to shift, kneeling at her side, the figure took the spear in one clawed hand and pulled it from the woman's body.

She shifted to where her eyes met the blazing golden one's of the figure and a weak smile crossed her lips, reaching a shaky hand up to caress the midnight blue stripes on his cheek, "my love…you came."

The figure slowly pulled a blood red cloth from his armor and placed it over the woman's shoulders, "we must leave this place." Nodding her head the woman slowly sat up and pulled the blood stained bundle into her arms, seeing this the figure leaned foreword and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Scooping her into his arms, the figure stood, his tail sweeping widely behind him. Then, just as swiftly as he came, the figure disappeared into the smoke of the room.

Leaving only the bloodstains and shattered wall as a sign that they had even been there.

* * *

A/N- And that my friends, is the end of the prologue...I hope you all enjoied it...

Just a warning, the next time I update might be a while because my dad's comp is messing up...but I'll do my best to have the first chapt ready by next month...

Till next time...Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Some Habits Die Hard

He's A What?

* * *

A/N- Well, finally I've got chapt 1 out! It took long enough!

Anyway, you all the drill, I don't Inu puppy so no complaining that this hasn't happened yet...

But enough of that, on with the fic!

'_ thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 1: Some Habits Die Hard

The trees rustled as a gentle breeze blew, causing the shadows on the ground to dance and converge.

Sitting up high in a rather older looking tree sat a man, his hair drifting slightly from the wind, the sun glinting off the well kept silver strands. The sound of a slap rang out suddenly through the forest, causing a matching pair of fluffy silver ears to twitch and move in the direction the slap came from.

Grunting, the man shifted on the tree limb, "keh…stupid pervert." Landing without a sound, the man stood, his blood red kimono shifting as he folded his arms before him.

The day had been like all the other's for InuYasha, the half demon had been waiting for Kagome to return but she was late again, which meant that he had to go to her time and drag her lazy ass back here. Grumbling under his breath, InuYasha shook his head as he passed by the still fuming Sango and the completely laid out Miroku.

As he neared the well, a very familiar ball of fluff launched itself at him, growling low in his throat InuYasha caught the small kit in midair. Glaring at the now squirming fox demon, InuYasha couldn't help the gentle smile that threatened to cross his lips, he had always had a soft spot for the kit and even considered him his adopted pup.

'_Which I don't even understand myself_,' settling for a smirk instead, InuYasha dropped Shippo unceremoniously onto the ground while chuckling darkly to himself.

"And where do you think your going Shippo?" placing a hand on the side of the well, InuYasha kept his eyes trained on the kit at his feet. "I just wanted to know if you were going to get Kagome now, that's all, you didn't have to drop me like that."

Shippo slowly rose, all the while rubbing his now sore backside, InuYasha had to stop himself from cooing gently at the cub and apologizing. Things like this had been happening more and more to him lately, he wanted to cuddle with and baby the kit, which was very out of character for the usually stubborn and aloof hanyou. Deciding that he best get going before he did just that, InuYasha turned from the still complaining Shippo and leapt into the well effortlessly.

A blue light surrounded him before he disappeared into Kagome's time, Shippo was frozen to the spot while deep in thought, he could've sworn that InuYasha had smiled gently at him before jumping into the well. '_But that has to be my imagination…right?_'

Landing with a slight '_boom_' InuYasha stood and easily jumped from the well like always, once outside he slid the door to the well house open and immediately squinted as the light from outside bombarded his eyes, nearly making him feel like he was blind. As his eyes adjusted to the light, a sigh passed his lips as he started to move towards Kagome's house, going a lot slower than usual.

For some odd reason he wanted to just stare at the sky and feel the wind blowing through his hair, but that was only something a weak woman would do, '_right?_' Not really sure who he was trying to convince, InuYasha rapped gently on the door his manners flawless, for the first time ever.

Feeling even more confused, InuYasha watched as the door slid open revealing Kagome's little brother Souta looking boredly up at him, "hey InuYasha, Kagome is out getting groceries with mom right now, she should be back soon."

Nodding his head, InuYasha slowly stepped into the house, running his fingers gently over Souta's head before making his way up the stairs to Kagome's bedroom.

Souta remained where he was, his brows furrowed in utter confusion, '_did InuYasha just pet my head like mom? I must be confused, InuYasha would never do something so…so…gentle?_' Shaking his head at his own thoughts, Souta slipped the door shut and hurried back into the living room to get back to his favorite anime.

Upstairs, InuYasha walked over to the window and leaned against the wall, staring out at the storm clouds that were slowly rolling in. The way they flowed across the sky made him feel really calm and he silently wished for Kagome to be even later than she was already.

InuYasha had always loved the rain, the feel of it in the air and the fresh clean scent that clung around after a major thunderstorm, just the thought of it made InuYasha shiver in barely held excitement.

When he was younger he used to run out into the pouring rain, running about on the slippery ground with wild abandon, leaping into puddles and getting soaked. It used to be one of his favorite pastimes, but now…he barely had time to sit alone and think, let alone play in the rain.

Besides, it was considered weak and there was no way he wanted to be thought of as weak by his friends, even if it meant giving up what he loved. Glancing back into the room about him, InuYasha gripped both of his shoulders with the opposite hand, his head resting against one of his hands.

Letting his eyes close, InuYasha felt the side of his lips lift into a small smile as he imagined having strong yet gentle arms wrapped about his waist. He could just feel how strong the person was from how he was being held, he imagined leaning back and just looking out at their surroundings while being held.

His left ear twitched as he heard the door to the house sliding open and the gentle voice of Kagome's mother, shifting out of his position, InuYasha open his eyes and glared out the window knowing Kagome would be walking in the door at any moment.

There was no way he wanted to be caught daydreaming like that, not matter how much he might care about Kagome, he would never let her know how much he just wished to be taken care of.

Shaking his head to drive away those thoughts, InuYasha turned when he heard the door to Kagome's room opening his eyes automatically focusing upon Kagome's surprised countenance. "You're late…again…" turning all the way around, InuYasha crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, his eyes hard and unyielding.

Kagome shifted under the look InuYasha was giving her, feeling uncomfortable, "I know…I had, uh…stuff that I was doing. You didn't have to come here and wait for me…" grunting as he pushed off from the wall, InuYasha approached Kagome his eyes softening slightly, "I know and I did anyway."

Kagome smiled nervously as she walked over to her bed and set her purse down, her thoughts were in a jumble right now, '_I wonder how he'd react if he knew I had been out with my friends and Hojo? Better not mention it._'

Turning Kagome opened her mouth to say something and saw that InuYasha had already left the room, slightly miffed, Kagome moved to her dresser to change her clothes when she sighted InuYasha outside.

He was running his hand over the side of the sacred tree, a gentle look on his face, Kagome was so confused that she nearly dropped her clean shirt on the floor. Deciding it would be better to dress first, Kagome turned away from the window, clearly missing the moment when InuYasha hugged himself again.

InuYasha simply couldn't help himself as he drifted off into his own little dream world again, he had been doing this so often it was starting to become a habit for him, one that he quite frankly enjoyed. Giggling lightly at the thought of having this dream person tickle his ears, InuYasha heard Kagome coming out of the house, snapping his eyes open he cursed silently.

'_It was just getting good too…wait…did I just think that?_' He was so confused with where his own thoughts were going, that he jumped slightly when Kagome touched his shoulder. Whirling about, he nearly knocked her over, she hesitantly took a step back from him. "InuYasha…what were you doing?"

Not knowing how to react, InuYasha did what he was good at, blatant denial and changing the subject. "What do mean? I…I wasn't doing anything…are you ready to leave now, or do I have to wait another three days?"

Kagome's jaw dropped at the clear deadpanning InuYasha was doing, '_why is he changing the subject and what is it he's trying to hide? Doesn't he trust me?_' Her feelings going from confused to hurt to angry, Kagome tightened her hands into fists as she turned her back on InuYasha, "InuYasha…"

Knowing the tone of voice Kagome was using, InuYasha took and instinctive step back, his heart beat racing, "…SIT BOY!" All InuYasha got out was a squeak of fear before he was pounded face first into the four-inch thick concrete, cracking it in the process. Shaking her head and muttering to herself, Kagome started back towards her house, leaving InuYasha behind.

"Stupid Kagome…"

* * *

A/N- And there you have it, the next chapter should be up sooner than this one was, but anyway, I'll give it my best shot! Till then...Ja Ne! 


	3. Chapter 2: Tears Of Joy And Confusion

He's A What?

* * *

A/N- Hey there! After about forever, as it seemed to me, I have finally gotten this chapter done!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, though, I wish every day that I did... T.T

Well...on with the chapt!

'_thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 2: Tears Of Joy And Confusion

After peeling himself from the ground and finding Kagome stuffing her face in her house, InuYasha finally got her to follow him to the well so they could go back. He really wanted to get to finding the shards again, that way he could find a way to nicely get Kikyou to go to hell without him.

'_I still don't understand why I ever made such a promise to her in the first place, I mean, she's dead and I really don't like her that way anymore. So what exactly was I thinking?_'

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, InuYasha leapt down into the well, knowing that Kagome would follow soon. Bathed by the same familiar blue light as he passed through time and landed upon the other side, InuYasha didn't even wait as he leapt out of the well and began walking back towards the village, deep in thought not noticing the way the wind shifted and the scent of crushed Jupiter and rain wafted through the clearing.

It signaled the arrival of someone but InuYasha continued on as if nothing at all had happened, because in his mind…nothing had.

'_Things are getting weird…I mean, I thought that I liked Kagome, she is pretty…but in a sisterly sort of way I suppose. I just don't get what's happening to me…it's like I am becoming someone else, but that can't be right…because this all seems familiar to me…but how can that be?_'

Stopping, InuYasha buried both of his hands in his hair and tugged, hard. "Damn it! What the hell is happening to me?!"

"You shouldn't speak to yourself half-breed," as the ice cold tone of the voice swept about him, InuYasha felt his body tremble in barely held…_excitement_?

Turning, InuYasha faced the eternal rival that he never asked for, his elder half-brother…Sesshoumaru.

Immediately InuYasha felt as if he had been punched in the stomach and he just plain couldn't breathe! Before him stood his brother, he knew this but for some reason he couldn't fathom, he found himself falling to his knees and his heart began beating frantically.

'_No! It can't be, I do not find that bastard attractive, not one bit!!!...his hair does look soft though, I wonder if it feels sof…Damn! No No No! I can't let my mind play tricks on me, I just can't think **he** of all people is attractive!!_'

Sesshoumaru just watched InuYasha's behavior with much amusement in his eyes, which was until he caught InuYasha's scent, he nearly doubled over at how intoxicating it was. '_This doesn't make any sence…why does he smell almost like a…_' Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen at where his thoughts were leading him, but in truth it did make a lot of things that had happened before make sence now.

Struggling to maintain at least some dignity, InuYasha forced himself to look away from Sesshoumaru as he took a deep breath to calm himself, "what are you doing here…Sesshoumaru?"

Startled by InuYasha's question, Sesshoumaru scowled as he mentally berated himself, "I could ask you the same…brother…"

InuYasha's entire body trembled at the way Sesshoumaru's voice just rolled over him, blanketing him in feelings that he couldn't completely understand, '_oh kami…what in the seven hells is happening to me? I've never felt this way around him before, so why now?_'

"I asked you first…" looking up at Sesshoumaru, InuYasha tried, oh how he tried, to focus his eyes upon Sesshoumaru's, but instead his eyes decided to zero in on Sesshoumaru's lips. His mouth suddenly feeling dry, InuYasha licked his lips as he found himself thinking about what his brother's lips would taste and feel like against his own.

Sesshoumaru knew a look of desire when he saw it, but he just couldn't fathom why his half-brother, who hated his guts…or so he thought, would gaze at him with such obvious affection and lust…or was it really love that he saw shining within the golden depths of his brother's eyes?

"InuYasha…are you ill?" His eyebrows narrowed, Sesshoumaru made sure that he wasn't within reaching distance of his brother, InuYasha seemed to snap out of his trance at Sesshoumaru's question and his face burned with a dark embarrassed blush.

"I…I don't really know…I…" shaking his head, InuYasha jumped to his feet and approached Sesshoumaru, getting right up in his face, "what do you care…you're always trying to kill me and now that something strange is happening to me, you're all worried and stuff…well you want to know what's wrong? This is what's wrong!"

Moving before Sesshoumaru could react, InuYasha gripped the back of Sesshoumaru's neck and pulled his head down, snarling InuYasha pressed his lips roughly to his elder brothers. Closing his eyes as pleasure flashed through his body, InuYasha nearly melted when he felt his brother press back into the kiss, his fangs cut InuYasha's upper lip but InuYasha couldn't care less.

After a few minutes passed, InuYasha ripped away from Sesshoumaru and took a step back, he felt tears wet his face as he whipped at his bleeding lip. "That's what's wrong…" turning, InuYasha ran from the clearing and Sesshoumaru, he whipped at his eyes as he ran to Kaede's village…he didn't want anyone to see him cry.

Back in the clearing he had just left, Sesshoumaru could only stare into the distance where InuYasha had taken off, his mind a jumble of confused emotions and thoughts. '_He is attracted to me, how is that possible…InuYasha has always hated me…unless this is what father warned me about. There is more to this than meets the eye, I will keep an eye on InuYasha and maybe…I will find answers._'

Having made up his mind, Sesshoumaru walked in the direction InuYasha had gone, keeping his nose attune to his brother's scent. He was determined to get to the bottom of this, but as he continued into the trees, he began to wonder what his real intentions towards InuYasha were.

Shaking it off, Sesshoumaru continued on his way, undeterred from the main goal of all this, find out what the heck is going on with InuYasha and he had a feeling that he would soon be finding that out.

At the same time, InuYasha had just reached the village and was determined to make sure no one knew let alone suspected what had just happened back there, feeling a blush creep up his neck at just the memory of his brother's lips InuYasha mentally shook himself.

He needed a clear head if he was going to pull this off, taking a deep breath and then slowly releasing it, InuYasha quickly scrunched his face in a familiar scowl as he stomped into Kaede's hut only to find that no one was even in there.

His act immediately dropped and was replaced with concern, moving out of the hut InuYasha looked about and sniffed the air, catching their scents all in one place InuYasha grudgingly took off at a run, determined to find out just what was going on.

Picking up another scent among his friends, InuYasha nearly doubled over at how his stomach twisted, '_fuck! Why the hell is this happening to me and why the hell is that wolf here?!_'

Grumbling to himself as he entered the clearing that the others were standing in, he caught the last of their conversation as he walked up to them, "…if he gets here with Kagome, sorry Kouga…that's all we can say until…InuYasha!"

Turning from Kouga, Sango gave InuYasha's disheveled and clearly pissed person a once over, she then smiled as she glanced over his shoulder expecting to see Kagome there but what greeted her eyes had her diving for her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku had turned as well and he was now holding his staff at the ready, his expression hard and serious. Kouga meanwhile, had started snarling as he glared at InuYasha but once he looked behind InuYasha he stopped snarling, freezing to the spot in shock.

Shippou was quivering where he stood while Kaede was giving InuYasha a quizzical look, Kirara was at Sango's side and was hissing angrily as well.

Confused by his comrades behavior, InuYasha was about to ask what had gotten into them when he caught a scent that made his blood boil and his body ache, feeling breathless already InuYasha turned to find that Sesshoumaru was standing right behind him with an eyebrow raised in mock surprise.

"Sesshoumaru…what are you doing here?" InuYasha had wanted to sound angry and defensive but after what he had done back by the well, he found that he couldn't be angry with his brother, no matter how hard he tried. So his voice ended up coming out confused and embarrassed, which from the looks on his friends faces, it must have also held some tenderness to it as well.

Looking down at InuYasha, Sesshoumaru strode forwards and stopped mere inches from his brother, glancing at the others once before he lashed out and gripped InuYasha by the throat.

Sesshoumaru had expected many things from his brother but when InuYasha just remained still and kept his eyes focused on his own, Sesshoumaru knew that what InuYasha had done back in that clearing was how he seriously felt, but what happened next was definitely something that Sesshoumaru never expected.

InuYasha's hands had lashed out and taken a hold of Sesshoumaru's hair, with one solid tug, InuYasha had brought Sesshoumaru's head within touching distance to his own.

Keeping his voice low, InuYasha decided to handle this the best he could, "please Sesshoumaru, don't tell anyone about before…you can kill me if you wish, but I tell you now," letting his voice raise, InuYasha closed his eyes, "I will not fight you Sesshoumaru, you are not my enemy…brother."

'_I can't believe that I am saying this…but I'm sick of all this, I just want to have someone hold me and never let me go…wait…what the hell am I thinking? Oh god, something bad is happening to me…_' before InuYasha had a chance to finish that thought he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own.

Letting out a gasp of surprise, InuYasha felt his toes curl when a tongue slithered its way past his parted lips and into his mouth, the taste of jasmine and thyme coated the tongue and as InuYasha sank into the kiss he felt Sesshoumaru's hand slip free from his neck. Only to feel it curl about his waist as his body was secured to the hard one of his elder brother, as that thought struck him, InuYasha's mind turned to mush and all he could think about was how wonderful this felt.

For what seemed to be forever they kissed until a sudden shout of "SIT!" split the air and a second later a cry of pain followed as InuYasha was dragged from his brother, only to be slammed into the hard ground below his feet.

InuYasha groaned as his vision swam and pain began lancing throughout his system, feeling himself drifting into the darkness of unconsciousness, InuYasha could only think of one thing.

"Sesshoumaru…" with that said, InuYasha succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

A/N- And there is the end...I hope you enjoied this chapt, as much as I did writting it. Anyway, till next time...Ja Ne! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth Of One's Heart

He's A What?

* * *

A/N- I had fun writing this chapter...and I have the song Memories by: Within Temptation to thank for how it turned out...

Disclaimer- Don't own InuYasha...hell, if I did then Kagome and Kikyou would be in hell together while only the men remain...but...sigh, I am not...

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this...

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth of One's Heart

Darkness was surrounding him.

There were voices, loud and soft, male and female.

'_Wh…where am I? What is this place...what happened?!_' Gritting his teeth, InuYasha struggled to get to those voices, they were close but he couldn't see them, only black.

Feeling trapped, InuYasha started to run through the darkness that surrounded him but nothing changed, it was as if he was in an empty void. Ready to give up, InuYasha started to curl himself into a ball when a soft touch to his cheek caused him to snap to alert.

Turning in the direction the touch came from, InuYasha still saw nothing, "hey! Is anyone here?!" As if in answer to his voice, a spot of white began to appear before him and InuYasha reached towards it for all he was worth, "please, help me!"

As if in answer to his cries, the light suddenly sparked and all of the darkness was bathed in a bright blast of white, holding his hand over his eyes InuYasha felt warmth that he had only felt when he was young drench his body.

"M…mother?"

Pulling his arm away, InuYasha squinted through the light before him and found that two people were standing right in front of him, "please…if it is you, answer me."

At his words a deep and definitely masculine laugh reached his ears, InuYasha's eyes blew wide and he felt his heart clench, "Father."

"Correct…come closer, we have much to discuss and not much time before you awaken." Gulping uncertainly, InuYasha ran towards the figures in front of him and as he grew closer, the light faded to reveal his mother and his father standing before him.

His mother looked just as he remembered her, her long and soft black hair followed behind her, framing her figure and her face perfectly. Her soft and dark eyes were gentle, a content look marked her countenance as she knelt smoothly into a sitting position. The sakura print yukata she wore spread about back behind her and gave her figure the look of an angel.

At her side, his father remained standing. His tall and imposing figure made InuYasha feel like he did when he had gone to his father's grave, like nothing but a flea to his greatness.

His long dark silver hair was loose from its ponytail and was spread out behind him, intermingling with the soft fur of his tail as it swayed gently in the air. His dark amber eyes were hard as rock, but they had a warmth to them that made InuYasha straighten himself as he came to a stop before them.

Smiling, his father motioned to the spot before him, "please, sit with us."

Hearing '_that_' word, InuYasha tensed and when the spell didn't take effect he let out a breath, kneeling where his father had indicated.

Looking up, InuYasha felt embarrassment wash over him at the amused look in his father's eyes, "don't worry InuYasha, the miko's spell will have no effect here. So you needen't worry, besides, there is more important things that we must speak about."

"Yes, much…InuYasha, do you know of what we speak?" His eyes turning to his mother, InuYasha let a genuine smile cross his lips, "I…I believe so, yes. It's about why I've been feeling so strange lately, is it not?"

Seeing his mother nod her head InuYasha's smile broadened, his expression must have amused his mother because she almost immediately began to laugh.

"Izaiyoi, we must hurry. InuYasha, before I died, I spoke to your brother about what we are about to tell you. I doubt that he even remembers it, he always did forget things I said as soon as he heard them." Shaking his head at where his own thoughts were leading him, InuTashio gave InuYasha a hard look.

"But that isn't the point here. After you were born InuYasha, your mother and I were forced to place a spell upon you, a spell that holds still but that is about to change. Upon the rise of the next full moon the spell with break and then you must," sliding his fingers into the ones of the woman at his side, InuTashio smiled softly.

InuYasha was shaking, he couldn't believe what his father was telling him but from the look in his eye, he knew that it was the truth. '_But why didn't mother tell me of this before she died? I don't understand…what is this spell?_'

"You must choose a mate InuYasha."

His jaw dropping, InuYasha stared dumbfoundedly at his father and mother before his senses returned to him, sadness and pain filled his eyes. "What…what do you mean I must choose a mate, I…I can't. Besides…no one wants to be with someone like me, I am imperfect, a blemish. No, I can never mate…"

His ears drooping, InuYasha looked away from his parents, shame was clearly written upon his features even as a tear ran unchecked down his cheek. Before it made contact with his haori, InuYasha felt a soft hand wipe his tear away and cup his cheek, forcing his eyes to lock with those of his mother.

"InuYasha, you are not imperfect, you are beautiful just the way you are and someone out there will see that. But you miss understood us, you will take a mate InuYasha, if you do not you will die or worse."

Pressing her forehead against InuYasha's, Izaiyoi slid her hand down to wrap about InuYasha's shoulders as wrapped him in a gentle hug. "What do you mean, why do I have to do this, I don't understand?"

Hearing his father sigh, InuYasha looked up from his mother and over at his father, "you have been experiencing a taste of what is going to happen InuYasha, just remember what we have said and be careful…for you are in more danger than ever before."

As InuTashio finished, he pulled Izaiyoi away from InuYasha and they began to disappear as InuYasha felt himself beginning to awaken, "no…I don't want to wake yet, mother! Father, please…"

"We love you…InuYasha…"

Reaching out to the place where his parents stood but a moment before, InuYasha let his eyes close as tears ran down his cheeks, '_I won't forget what you have told me…and…I love you both._'

"…asha! Come on, wake up! Please!" Hearing Kagome's voice InuYasha fully surrendered and the light faded.

Blinking his eyes, InuYasha's gaze slowly focused and with a groan, InuYasha pulled himself into a sitting position. A hand slapped to his forehead as he was struck by a thunderous headache, "wha…"

His voice was hoarse and dry as he wet his lips, "what happened?!"

Sighs of relief and joy sounded from all about him, "you've been out for quite a while InuYasha, we were getting worried."

InuYasha merely shook his head before looking about, right next to him were Sango and Kagome, while Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, and Kilala stood a couple feet away.

But it was the figure standing directly in front of him, yet halfway across the clearing, that had InuYasha shifting and getting to his feet. He did not want to look weak in front of his brother, especially not now, after what he had just been told.

'_A mate…I have always wanted someone strong to just hold me and take care of me…but what am I thinking? I am a male, a hanyou, and nowhere near strong enough to earn his attentions…besides…he hates me. But…before Kagome sat me…_' in an unconscious movement, InuYasha's right hand rose to touch his lips as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Jerking at the close sound of Kagome's voice, InuYasha pulled his hand away from his mouth as he looked over at Kagome. She did not look happy, it seemed that she had just remembered what had happened before as well.

"I'm going to sleep, we can talk later." Deeming that the end of the conversation, InuYasha turned and made his way over to a nearby tree, leaping up into the branches he hid himself as best he could.

His eyes focused upon the figures down below and when he saw Kagome throw her hands in the air with a huff before stomping off, InuYasha let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It was a relief to know that at least for a little while longer, he wouldn't have to deal with Kagome's anger, besides, he had a lot to think about and he had no time to be pussy footing around the girl right now.

A sound at his side was all that alerted him before a hand was placed upon his shoulder, jerking at the lighting bolt of sensation that was sent throughout his body, InuYasha looked over to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the limb next to his own.

His cold amber eyes were alight with something, some dark emotion that InuYasha couldn't even begin to understand and personally he didn't care if he ever did, "Se…Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply as he only continued to stare deep into InuYasha's eyes, an act that was really starting to get to the Hanyou.

InuYasha didn't know if he could sit still any longer as he felt his brother's golden gaze stay fixed upon him. After a few minutes passed, he found that he couldn't stand it anymore.

With a slight grunt, InuYasha pushed himself up a little from where he sat and moved to where his face was almost touching Sesshoumaru's, he could feel the other's breath on his face and it was making his stomach start to summersault.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, InuYasha quickly closed the distance between them by placing a chaste kiss upon his brother's lips. Pulling back, InuYasha felt his face flush red in embarrassment but shaking it off, he bent his head so that his nose was now buried at Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped about his waist slowly and the memory of cutting off his brother's arm entered his mind, feeling tears welling up in his eyes, InuYasha gripped Sesshoumaru back in a tight embrace as he moved his head up so that his lips were right next to Sesshoumaru's ear.

"I am sorry that I hurt you brother…I never meant for you to loose your arm as you did and that is my fault, I swear to help you regain your arm. I swear it."

Feeling his brother stiffen against his chest, InuYasha gulped as he waited to see what his brother was going to do. Slowly InuYasha felt Sesshoumaru pull back to where his eyes were boring into InuYasha's own, "why InuYasha…why are you saying such things now…why?"

A shock shot through InuYasha's stunned body at his brother's words, but InuYasha found himself placing his hand upon his brother's cheek while smiling gently at him all the while. The words that came out of his mouth next though, even shocked InuYasha.

"Be…because…I…I think that I, I love you…"

* * *

A/N- And there we have it...a Cliffie!!! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoied this as much as I did...see yah next time! Ja! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Spells Secret

He's A What?

* * *

A/N- Hey all, sorry about how I left you all last time, but a lot has been happening lately and really it's been a really trying time for me.

And sorry about the really long wait on this, hope this chapt makes up for it, at least a little!

Disclaimer- Do you really think that I would just be writing about this if I owned it? Hah, I think not! InuYasha belongs to Takahashi-sensei.

Anywhoo...it's time to see what Lord Ice-cube thinks of his little bro loving him....Enjoy!

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 4

The Spells Secret

* * *

He knew that he couldn't take his words back, but man did InuYasha wish he could. Especially after seeing the look on his brother's face. '_Just strike me down right now, before I make a worse fool out of myself._'

Sesshoumaru's eyes were blazing. So many foreign emotions were swirling through them that InuYasha swore that he'd get dizzy just by looking into them, let alone trying to figure even one of those said emotions out.

As seconds turned into minutes and there was no sign of a verbal reply, InuYasha felt his heart sink as he turned away, '_I knew it, he doesn't care...why am I forced to endure this? I suppose it's my lot in life..._' InuYasha's thoughts were cut short when a clawed hand gripped his chin, forcing his eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's.

To his greatest surprise, the edges of Sesshoumaru's eyes were just barely tinting red, a clear sign that his Youkai was close to the surface. A fact that caused InuYasha's entire body to immediately relax in a clear sign of submission, there was no way he wanted to be on the bad side of his brother's Youkai.

Sesshoumaru shifted against him, tilting his head down as he nuzzled his nose against InuYasha's cheek in a clearly gentle way. InuYasha had to stop himself from purring at his brother's attentions, "Sesshoumaru, are you alright?"

That seemed to snap his brother out of the daze he'd fallen under, blinking, Sesshoumaru shifted InuYasha in his arm as he turned his head away. "This Sesshoumaru is fine, you needn't worry brother."

Feeling as if he'd somehow ruined the moment, InuYasha tilted his head back, focusing upon the sky above. From the look of the moon, the night of the full moon would arrive in only a matter of days if not sooner. '_Which means that whatever this spell is, it will end soon...but what will I do once it has, I wonder...?_'

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother gazed up at the sky in clear contemplation, curious as to what was on his mind and wanting to distract himself from his Youkai's demands. He nudged his brother in an attempt to catch his attention once again. InuYasha blinked at the nudge and glanced at Sesshoumaru, he was surprised to see that his brother was looking at the sky as well.

Realizing just what had happened, InuYasha chuckled to himself before lifting a hand and pointing at the moon, "the night of the full moon is going to be here soon. The time of this spell will soon end."

Knowing that Sesshoumaru would be confused by this as well, InuYasha continued, "Mother and father told me about it."

Shocked at such a comment, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back to InuYasha, "what do you mean, they told you about it?"

"While I was out, they came to me...and told me that the spell that was upon me would break upon the upcoming night of the full moon. I don't know what the spell is though...but I trust them..." smiling ruefully, InuYasha shrugged his shoulders as he shifted in a little bit closer to Sesshoumaru.

'_Might as well enjoy this while I can..._'

Sesshoumaru's reaction was kind of strange though, as InuYasha shifted closer, he shifted as well. Moving so that InuYasha was sitting in a more bridal style kind of way, Sesshoumaru moved his arm about InuYasha's shoulders. Which caused InuYasha to blink in confusion and slight embarrassment.

It was then that Sesshoumaru bent his head and stole a quick kiss from the stunned Hanyou's lips, before pulling back and turning his head away. "Sleep. You can fuss tomorrow."

Feeling his face darken with an embarrassed blush, InuYasha shrank somewhat, adverting his face in the process. Whatever this spell was, it seemed that Sesshoumaru had been affected by it as well.

Because normally he'd never say such a thing, heck, InuYasha still wasn't sure that any of this was real. It had to be a dream...right?

Deciding not to ponder on that for too long, InuYasha let his body relax completely as his eyes drifted shut. He didn't know why but he trusted his brother to protect and watch over him while he slept, which he had never done before.

'_I don't know how I can feel this way in such a short time, but the feeling is there...and I know this is right._' And with that thought in his mind, InuYasha succumbed to the lure of sleep.

Sesshoumaru could only watch as his brother drifted off and finally, he could think this through.

He knew that there was something, something that their father had told him before he'd died, something that was the key to this '_spell_' that InuYasha mentioned.

He had to just remember it...

Flashback- 160 year's prev-

It had been the smell that had awoken him from his light slumber, that and the fact that his Youkai was growling at him that he needed to get up.

The combination of the two was enough to thoroughly piss him off.

Grunting in pure annoyance, Sesshoumaru slid from his bed, his feet making contact with the cool ground below.

As he stood, his eyes went to his open balcony doors. The drapes were flitting in the slight breeze that blew its way through them, causing Sesshoumaru to narrow his eyes in contemplation.

'_I closed those before I went to sleep, didn't I? Why are they open now..._' with that thought he made way over to them, his steps silent in the cool night air.

Upon reaching them, he realized that what had really awoken him and disturbed his Youkai, was not the open doors but what stood outside it.

Drawing his lips back, Sesshoumaru growled lowly at the human woman before him. From her very scent alone he could tell that this was her, this was the bitch that his father had taken a liking to. This was the human who bore him bastard of a sibling.

Even as he entertained thoughts of slicing the pathetic mortal down, Sesshoumaru held himself in check.

There would only be one reason for her presence here, his father had brought her here. This meant that he was close by, probably watching to see what he would do.

Lowering the claw he unconsciously raised, Sesshoumaru narrowed his senses and soon found that he had been right. His father was indeed here; in fact he was standing right behind him.

Silently he cursed himself for being distracted so easily, not to mention not paying attention to his surroundings. Sesshoumaru slowly turned about ready to face his father.

Only to have something shoved into his arms and even as he blinked in surprise, his father moved past him and leapt down to join his woman.

"A present for you my son. Take good care of it."

Tilting his head at his father's cryptic words, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes upon the bundle which he now held. Only to see it shift.

Slightly surprised, Sesshoumaru lifted the bundle and sniffed at it. He was greeted by the heavy scent of blood, that human female's blood. Even more confused by this, Sesshoumaru cut open the bundled cloth only to start at what greeted his eyes.

Pure honeyed amber eyes, as clear as the morning sun peered up at him from the bloodied cloth. The wide and innocent gaze enough to touch even Sesshoumaru's frozen heart.

It was a child.

Bring said child closer he took a more direct intake of its scent only to snarl in utter shock and anger. Not towards this child, but towards his father and that human bitch.

"Father! What is the meaning of this, why have you given this...thing to me? Have I dishonored you in some way that you must force me to care for this worthless bastard?!"

His tone was dark and dangerous. Even if it was his father who had done this, he did not care; it was a blatant disgrace to be charged thus. To be forced into caring for a child of which he wanted nothing to do with.

As soon as those words had crossed his lips though, Sesshoumaru found himself pinned almost painfully to the floor, his father's claws buried in not only the meat of his stomach. But another was poised at his throat, ready to slice right through it.

"Insolent whelp! You dare question me, I am your father and the Lord of these lands and you must obey me as long as I hold that position, understood?"

Seeing that his father's eyes had tinges of red at the edges and knowing that he was right, Sesshoumaru grudgingly shifted his head, revealing his throat in a clear sign of submission to the Alpha.

Growling once more in warning, InuTashio pulled back and got to his feet. His tail lowered and gently deposited his pup into his arms. He then watched his son closely as he got to his feet, wincing from the pain in his abdomen.

"Listen now son and listen well. I have named your younger sibling InuYasha and as of now, '_he_' is your responsibility. As your father I command that you watch out for him until he comes of age. At which point he will be free to choose his own path."

Sesshoumaru just grunted his accent, not really caring what his father had to say as he glared at the brother that he'd never wanted. And now his burden to bear.

Shaking his head, InuTashio glared at his eldest son. He had such high hopes for the boy and now look at him, so self righteous and snobbish. But it was no matter; this was the way things had to be, whether his son liked it or not.

"Sesshoumaru. I have sealed InuYasha's true form from him and when the time comes the seal shall break. It is your duty to be there, to witness this transformation and to protect him."

Glancing down at the now slumbering infant, InuTashio allowed a rare smile to cross his lips even as he ran a claw gently over one of the silver tufts of hair. He was so fragile and so weak, a fact that only made InuTashio never wish to let him go.

But he knew that time was running out and that he had to get the seriousness of the situation through his eldest's head. He would be InuYasha's only protection against a world that would hate and harm him. It didn't help that his own son was likely to be one of them as well, which was why this was so important.

Sesshoumaru just grunted in reply, hoping that it would appease his father at least enough until he could get rid of his little burden.

"I want you to be there for him Sesshoumaru, for he has more to do with your own fate than you know. So you must swear to me Sesshoumaru, swear that you will protect him, swear it."

Gritting his teeth as he fought down the retort that was at the back of his throat, Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to meet those of his father and was shocked to the core at the seriousness in them.

Knowing that his father would never let this go if he didn't agree, Sesshoumaru silently cursed what he was about to do. Bowing his head and upper body to show his deep respect, Sesshoumaru kept his tone neutral as he spoke.

"I swear father, I shall protect him."

Even as those words had left his lips, Sesshoumaru felt his stomach turn in distaste. "Thank you my son."

The last thing that Sesshoumaru felt was his father's hand gently touching his head before a sudden gust of wind blew past and his father's presence disappeared.

Lifting his head, Sesshoumaru was shocked to see that not only his father and the mutt were gone, but the human female as well.

Shaking off his surprise, Sesshoumaru straightened his clothes even as he turned back around and went back inside his chamber's, closing the securing the doors behind him.

End Flashback-

Sesshoumaru chuckled ruefully at his memories; he still regretted his behavior towards his father back then and wished he'd been able to apologize for it.

But that had been the last time he'd seen his father and it hadn't been until 40 years later that he encountered his '_brother._' Of course the whelp hadn't known it who he was but Sesshoumaru could never forget, even if he wished too.

It was then that his real hate for his sibling had begun and it had continued for many years afterwards, until the day he saw something strange. It had been by accident and he'd only been happening by when he'd heard the laughter of a human female.

Deciding to follow the sound, he found the human in a clearing surrounded by not only two other humans but a Kitsune kit and Neko Youkai. But it had been the final person who had caught most of his attention.

InuYasha had just finished eating it appeared and when the human female had asked him how it tasted, InuYasha just smiled. And that was it, that was what had caused his breath to catch in that moment.

That smile had been the beginning of something that he never expected; it was the one thing that had shifted his hate of his brother to tolerance, and then to genuine concern.

And then to his current feelings, those of true love and caring, to those of a brother who cared for his sibling.

His brows knitting at that, Sesshoumaru glanced down at InuYasha once again, '_my feelings seem stronger now though, more than that of a brotherly regard, could I...love him?_'

* * *

A/N- That's a wrap on this chapt!

Yes! Thank Kami I was finally able to finish it, man I really didn't want to take this long, so I made it a bit longer than the last one, hope you all liked it!

Anyway, sorry again about the wait and I hope I don't take as long next time, but damn, I can't tell...after all, this is my father's computer I'm using...

It's just a big pain that I'm not able to write as much...but what can yah do?

Whelp, I hope you all leave me great reviews for this!

Until Next time...there's a next time, trust me!

Ja Ne! =^..^=


End file.
